


want time to turn around

by justyncase



Series: breaking bad habits {high school human!au} [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Kinda, Logan is a good friend, M/M, Running Away, Self-Indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 14:09:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18740620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justyncase/pseuds/justyncase
Summary: Virgil has not been having a good day or week or life. Today was the final straw.





	want time to turn around

**Author's Note:**

> w o w i still suck at summaries. anyways,, enjoy my analogical ficlet apart of my high school au. i hope you enjoyed this. also,, not every part will be this sad. wHOOPS.
> 
> come yell at me on my tumblr: @ace-virgil

Virgil needed to run. Run far away from this place. Everything felt wrong and it wasn’t like anyone wanted him here. He was sure that he could run away and nothing would change. So he did. 

 

Virgil got home from school at 8 pm that night due to the busy traffic and slow city transit. He pretended like everything was fine in front of Patton and their parents. He sat in his room eating the late night dinner. After everyone had gone to sleep, he began packing. He had a small duffle bag, anything more would be too noticeable. In the bag was a few shirts, a few pairs of undergarments, a few pair of pants, socks, toiletries, a phone charger, wallet, and headphones. He had his keys in the pocket of his hoodie and his bus pass around his neck.  

 

It was about 10:30 pm when he finally set his plan into action. Virgil exited through the low window in his bedroom. He closed the window with a sigh. Thank God he lived in a fairly safe neighbourhood and him being on city transit late at night was not seen as all that weird. 

 

Virgil’s phone was blowing up, not that he noticed. 

 

_ lo- Virgil, please answer me. (see 8 other messages) _

_ lo- 5 missed calls _

_ lo- 3 missed facetimes calls _

_ princey- virge, where are you ? (see 3 other messages) _

 

Virgil didn’t know what to do. He was sitting on a bus and he decided that a McDonald’s would be a safe bet. He knew this bus route and got off across the street from a McDonald’s. He sat scrolling through Instagram on an account none of his friends followed. Virgil worried what his friends thought. It was only now, that he was sitting at McDonald’s with a small fries, that Virgil realized he had forgotten his medication. He would regret that in the morning. This was sad. 

 

The workers in McDonald’s didn’t think much of the small boy in the restaurant. As far as they knew, he was running away from an unsafe environment. His tattered clothes said that. Virgil had his headphones plugged into his phone and he was listening to calm music while attempting to do homework. It wasn’t working very well. The purple colour haired boy had hot tears streaming down his face. He needed to hold himself together. Especially since if anyone found out about this, he would be back at the psych ward. Virgil could not bare that  _ again _ . 

 

_ It would all be better if I just left.  _ He thought.  _ Everything is wrong and I just want to stop it. Nothing matters. _

 

The sound of a door opening pulled Virgil from his thoughts of self deprecation. 

 

“Virgil Ares Moore. I cannot believe you.” Virgil knew that voice. The voice of his crush of many years. The voice was calm. When Virgil looked up at the figure, he saw a tall brunette boy who was completely and utterly disappointed in him. “Virgil, why?”

 

“I dunno. I just felt like everything would be better if I just… left.” Virgil muttered. Logan moved beside him. “Listen, I know what it feels like to want nothing more than to just fly away, but I thought we had a system. You called me when you started to fall down this far or I call you when my compulsions are too much for me to handle.” The brunette grabbed the smaller boy’s hand, rubbing the back of it.

 

Virgil began crying. “I’m sorry, L. I am really really sorry. I don’t know what I was thinking. I am dumb and stupid and I don’t deserve you.” The tears stained his shirt, but he wouldn’t care for now. 

 

“Shh shh. It’s alright Virge. It is alright. Everything will be alright. Now, we need to get out of here. Do you want to go back home?” L said calmly. Virgil shook his head against Logan’s chest. “Okay no. Then do you want to go to my house?” Virgil nodded. “Alright.Then you need to move up. I’ll take your duffle bag, if you take your food.”  Virgil nodded again. 

 

The two walked outside, the duffle bag being dropped in the back seat. Logan drove the two to his house. He refused to take his right hand off of Virgil’s the entire drive there. 

 

“Alright. We’re here.” 

 

Virgil had been to Logan’s before. Never in this mood though. The two walked inside.Logan had Virgil’s bag. They went upstairs to Logan’s room. The taller boy sat the duffle bag on the floor. “Virge, if you want I can sleep on the floor.” 

 

“I’d rather not be alone, if that’s alri-” 

 

“Of course.” 

 

Logan took his dress shirt and jeans off, changing into a sleep shirt. He got into bed, setting his glasses on the side table. Virgil took off his jeans putting on sweatpants he cuddled close to Logan, he needed feel safe tonight. 

 

Virgil fell asleep with Logan drawing light images on his back with his nose snuggled into his neck. He was okay. Everything was okay. 

 


End file.
